


Friday nights

by SeaMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, lol yamaguchi lives with oikawa and iwa, redonculous amirite, three roommates who's ever heard of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMint/pseuds/SeaMint
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi seems to get calls from the same person every Friday night. Said calls from this person are always along the lines of “Please, Yamaguchi. You’re the only one who can help him at this point.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pleas bear with me here i wrote this at midnight because of like one line of dialogue i thought was funny

Yamaguchi Tadashi seems to get calls from the same person every Friday night. Said calls from this person are always along the lines of “Please, Yamaguchi. You’re the only one who can help him at this point.” At the end of every call, Yamaguchi would be rushing to the pub nearest to that old apartment complex with a plan of hangover breakfast and sneaking around the next morning.

Yamaguchi doesn’t mind. It’s his own fault this happens, after all. 

“Oikawa, I’m heading out.” He says to his roommate. 

“Tsukishima again?” 

“Yes.”

“Have fun.” Oikawa waves him off with as much sarcasm a cheeky grin can hint at. He wonders why he even had to deal with this. Oh yeah, it was cheap.

And so it goes, like every Friday night for the past two months, Yamaguchi would have to wrestle a drunken someone into the passenger seat of his squeaky, second-hand car and spend the night at said man’s apartment. 

The car ride to the apartment complex is relatively short, compared to what Yamaguchi had to drive from his to the pub. It is, however, quite long, as he is forced to deal with Tsukishima, a surprisingly emotional, philosophical drunk. Tsukishima, a surprisingly emotional, philosophical drunk, unsurprisingly crying in the passenger’s seat of his car.

“Yamaguchi!” He wails, messily trying to wipe the puddles of tears dripping from his eyes. “Why won’t you take me back?” Like every Friday night, the same questions are asked. The same answers are supplied. Most of the time, the answer is silence.

Silence on both ends would always mean Tsukishima is thinking. “Why are we even alive?” He’ll suddenly ask. “We’re all going to die, anyways. Why experience anything while being “alive” when at the end we all have the same twisted fate or something? Isn’t that useless? And while people say stuff about the afterlife, what if there’s none? No heaven, no nirvana, no reincarnation, stuff like that. I’m sure there’s none.

“And while we’re here, what are we here for? Progress? Of what? Humanity? The earth’s gonna die soon, too,” Tsukishima would slump, tears starting to dry on his face as Yamaguchi tries to escort him to the elevator without dropping him. “It’ll all be just for nothing. Even if we move to another planet, what would that make us? Parasites, I presume. But I guess we already are.

“Shit’s never going to get good, huh, Kuroo?” He says wrongly as Yamaguchi lays him down on his bed, the drunken haze not dissipating. “Kuroo, I miss him,” Tsukishima starts crying again. “I don’t want him to leave, he was always that, that…” Tsukishima draws figures in the air to try to illustrate what he means to who he thinks is Kuroo. “Constant, you know? No matter how much things changed, he was always there.”

Yamaguchi stays silent, watching Tsukishima stay still and let tears leak from his eyes. “Why did I ever let him feel I don’t love him?”

“You know,” Yamaguchi says softly, voice weird from having kept silent the whole time. “You were never quite an expressive person.” Tsukishima seems to yelp at the familiar voice, the leaking in his eyes rushing like a faucet being turned on. 

“You know what else I miss about you, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima, the slur in his voice making him less credible, says quietly. 

“I miss the way you looked at me, like I was everything to you, when the thing is you were my everything and more.” He doesn’t look at Yamaguchi, eyes closing in thought instead. 

“I miss the way you held my hand, the way you played with it when you had nothing to do while on walks. I miss the way you kissed me before anything ever, it made me feel so special, instead of this… wreck you see. I miss the kisses the most, yeah,” He finishes on a soft, mellow note. Yamaguchi, missing those too, reminds himself he’s nothing more than Tsukishima’s ex by now, and that was of his own accord.

Yamaguchi is also nothing but soft and giving, mostly when it comes to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi then leans over, like every Friday night, taking in the wrongness of it all in his pride, and kisses Tsukishima. The other, by now, would always find a way to get Yamaguchi on the bed with him, splattering him with soft pecks, wet with tears, and soon with sweat. 

Yamaguchi knows, of course, that this was bound to happen. So he doesn’t mind; it’s his fault, anyways. 

It’s his fault, he reminds himself, as he stares up at Tsukishima drenched in sweat and plastered on top of him. It’s his fault, he reminds himself, as Tsukishima kisses his lips again, with gentle force and love, maybe. It’s his fault that he can read Tsukishima so well, yet still not recognise the signs that Tsukishima did, in fact, love him.

He thinks about those words Tsukishima said as they have drunken sex, much like they used to when they were still dating. He thinks about how slurred they came out from his mouth, filling the room as Yamaguchi refused to speak. He thinks about how they were spoken in Tsukishima’s black-out drunk stupor. 

He could believe it, of course, like how he’s doing now. But the mantra he fills his head is what he would much prefer.

_He didn’t really mean that._

Yamaguchi looks down at the hickeys Tsukishima left him with that remind him of his mistake. He looks at it and sighs.

Yamaguchi knows not to leave a mark.

* * *

 

He wakes up early, like every Saturday morning, to make Tsukishima breakfast. He doesn’t make any for himself, saying he’ll just buy some bread at the cafe. He’s hoping this is one of those many days Tsukishima wakes up really late. But just in case, he left the aspirin somewhere Hangover Tsukishima can find. 

Yamaguchi knows the oversized turtleneck sweater is too much, especially since temperatures are starting to rise, but he can’t risk letting Tsukishima know what they did. His phone buzzes. 

He answers, knowing full well it’s Kuroo checking in on Tsukishima. “Good morning to you too, Kuroo. He’s fine, though I did drop him in the elevator by accident.”

“You didn’t do anything else?” 

“Bye, I’m making breakfast.”

He sets the plate on the counter, then dumps the scrambled eggs on the plate. A cup of water is then placed beside the plate and Yamaguchi leaves the dishes in the sink. He prepares to go home, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are probably out of the apartment by now. Tsukishima can wash the dishes. Won’t hurt to make him do something.

He’s almost at the door when he hears a cough and his name. He stops, scared.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima repeats, voice now sober, Yamaguchi notices. There’s a tingle in his arms as Yamaguchi leans it away from the doorknob. He doesn’t speak, not knowing what to say. He doesn’t turn around, knowing what sort of look Tsukishima is wearing. His hand now grabs at the hem of his sweater, pulling it down, the other pulling the neck way up.

“Morning,” Yamaguchi says defeatedly. While this isn’t the first time this has happened, this is the first time Yamaguchi gives in and talks to Tsukishima. “Haven’t seen you around in a while, huh?”

“Sorry about Kuroo calling you about me.” The statement catches Yamaguchi by surprise, prompting him to turn around and look at Tsukishima. He's only pulled up a pair of household shorts on, and a t-shirt loosely hanging from his neck much like a necklace, like he couldn’t be bothered to actually put it on.“Any idea why I woke up naked?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi deadpans. Maybe deadpans a little too much, because the red on Tsukishima’s face says it all. “You said it was “too hot” as soon as I got you on your bed, then you started stripping.”

“And that’s been happening for a few weeks now?”

“About two months, yeah.”

“Strange. You spent the night here?”

“On the couch. But yeah.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima says dumbly. Silence, for the first time ever, is awkward between the two of them. Yamaguchi lets go of his sweater and turns around again, facing the door once more. 

“Well, bye.”

“Wait!” Tsukishima says, voice cracking. He stays silent for a few seconds after that, as if choosing the right words to say. “I’ve… I miss you.” Yamaguchi half-looks at Tsukishima, who definitely has more emotion in his eyes now.

“I know.” Yamaguchi decides, and smiles painfully at Tsukishima. The broken man looks lost and anxious, if not frustrated. He feels the sadness stir tingling sensations in his empty stomach. And with that, he heads out. “I miss you too.” Yamaguchi whispers, loud enough for Tsukishima to hopefully hear as he closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's angst healing time 
> 
> also that one scene from goblin inspired me to write this. ya'll prolly won't know what i'm talking about so let's leave it at that

Monday mornings don’t always have phone calls from Bokuto. They especially don’t have calls from Bokuto that go “Hello? Yeah, Oikawa? Kuroo’s in the hospital! Oh my god! It’s horrible!”

“Holy shit!” Oikawa jumps from his seat on the couch, earning him looks from Iwaizumi and Yamaguchi, who both looked up from their respective devices. Oikawa quickly covers his phone with one hand and looks at the two. “Kuroo’s in the hospital.”

“Who called?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Bokuto.”

“He must be exaggerating what happened. Ask him.” Iwaizumi suggests.

“Why though?” Oikawa speaks into the phone, looking at the other two while doing so. He nods with Bokuto’s every word, listening intently. When it seems like Bokuto has finished speaking, Oikawa lets out an audible gasp. “Oh my god,” he whispers. “Yamaguchi, you may want to hear this.”

“Might I remind you,” Iwaizumi speaks up. “Your significant other is in the room also, and would like to know what happened.”

“Yes, you grumpy ass, it’s not like I’ll text him what happened.”

“Guys, please, just tell me.”

“Of course. So Kuroo got in an accident last night. From what Bokuto tells me, Tsukishima wandered drunk into the streets, and didn’t see the car; Kuroo followed him outside and pushed him out of the way, so he ended up getting hit instead.”

“Oh my god,” Yamaguchi whispers meekly, sinking into his seat. “This is… that’s my fault. It’s my fault, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not,” Iwaizumi says bluntly, irritatedly looking at Oikawa, who went back to his phone.

“He doesn’t drink that much, oh my god, this is my fault.” Yamaguchi curls up, panic rising. “Kuroo’s gonna die and it’s my fault.”

“Don’t worry Yamaguchi. The driver slowed down before hitting Kuroo, so it’s a lot less fatal, I guess?” Oikawa turns his phone off and looks at Iwaizumi for confirmation.

“Don’t sweat it kid—”

“Really? Kid? Iwa, he’s 20, not 12.”

“As I was saying.” Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa, who only sticks his tongue out. “No one’s going to die, and we’re going to visit Kuroo to make sure he’s alright, okay?” Yamaguchi nods, if only to hide the beads of tears in his eyes.

“Okay.” Yamaguchi mutters, rubbing at his cheeks.

“Good. Now get ready, because we’re doing it right now.” Iwaizumi stands from the couch, striding across the hall to his and Oikawa’s shared bedroom.

“What?! But Iwa, it’s do nothing Monday!” Oikawa drops his hands to his side.

“You just made that up so we can skip on chores. I’m serious, we’re doing it right now.”

* * *

The hospital is only a short drive away, so it doesn’t take them long to get there and ask for Kuroo’s room. “Iwa, I’m hungry, can we go to the cafeteria first?” Oikawa shakes Iwaizumi’s arm as they walk away from the receptionist’s desk. Iwaizumi gives him a slightly angry, mostly questioning look, 

“No, Oikawa, we have to visit Kuroo.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms.

“Oh, come on, Yamaguchi can go ahead, we’ll just get there later.” Oikawa reassures, hoping Iwaizumi would give in, like always. 

“Fine. Yamaguchi, are you okay with going alone?” Iwaizumi puts on a concerned face, letting his crossed arms fall to his sides.

“I can handle it, I guess.”

“Okay then! Ciao!” Oikawa waves and skips off, dragging Iwaizumi to the cafeteria.

There’s a voice in the room before Yamaguchi enters, apparently talking to Kuroo. Yamaguchi thinks maybe he shouldn’t come in.”

“Kenma’s really pissed with me Kuroo, I’m telling you, his texts seem vengeful lately.”

Yamaguchi knocks and opens the door, trying to see past the wall blocking kuroo’s bed before he turns the corner. “Hello? Kuroo?” He sees Kuroo, a few bruises on his face, with an indifferent smile. His leg is raised so the cast can set accordingly, from what Yamaguchi can assume. Standing next to his bed is Tsukishima, a scar on his face and his arm in a cast and arm sling.

“Woah, Tsukishima, are you okay?” Kuroo asks as Tsukishima takes a look at Yamaguchi. At first, Yamaguchi doesn’t understand the question. Then he sees it; fat blobs of tears pool at his eyes and start falling, as if seeing Yamaguchi was the equivalent of seeing a dead loved one.

“Hello, Tsukishima… long time no see. Again,” Yamaguchi smiles in what he assumes to look like pity, then quickly redirects his attention to Kuroo before things get awkward. Tsukishima quickly wipes away the tears and looks away. “Kuroo, how are you?”

“I’m good. Fine as a man hit by a car can be. The driver was nice, offered to shoulder all the bills and give me some extra cash.” Kuroo grins, as if getting hit was the greatest thing that’s ever happened in his life. Yamaguchi takes a deep breath, trying to keep his lips from frowning. 

“I’m sorry,” he then says, unable to keep himself from thinking this is his fault.

“Why?”

“It’s my fault you had to do that. Everything. It’s all my fault. I… if I hadn’t— if I had known– I…I’m sorry.”

There’s a knock on the door before Kuroo can reply, and Kenma enters the room, like a semi-saving presence for Yamaguchi.

“Kuroo, I brought fruits.” He says softly, raising the basket full of oranges and apples and whatnot.

“Kenma! My sweetest, most adorable—“ Kuroo coos, before getting shushed by Kenma.

“Yes, yes, I know. Keep quiet, you need your rest.” Kenma mutters as he goes closer to the bed.

“I guess we’ll just…” Tsukishima starts as he senses how much dislike Kenma feels towards him being in the room.

“Give you some alone time,” Yamaguchi tries to smile, but feels slightly intimidated by the unreadable look Kenma shoots them.

“Yamaguchi, can we go to the cafeteria? Get, uh, caught up? Something?” Tsukishima then suggests as they start to turn away from the other two.

“Sure…” Yamaguchi leads the way outside, following the many signs and directories to the cafeteria. “So, your arm?”

“Oh, well, I apparently landed in a very bad position when Kuroo pushed me, so I broke it, I guess.” Tsukishima shrugs. Yamaguchi asks another question.

“Okay, and… why’d you ask me to go with you here?”

“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah… I… I need to talk to you.” Yamaguchi spies Tsukishima’s little tremors in his fingers, watching them as they fidget around. Tsukishima is nervous. 

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi says as they sit down. 

“Why’d you lie?” Tsukishima says bluntly, not sparing a second thought. Yamaguchi waits for a while, taking his time to notice all the new details the incident has inflicted on Tsukishima. The scar was obvious enough, accompanied by a red tint around the broken tissue. His glasses has a small, hairline crack on the left lens, hidden when struck by the glare of the light.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi finally says, knowing full well what Tsukishima is talking about. It doesn’t, after all, take an idiot to realise waking up naked with another person and a hangover once a week isn’t normal.

“Why’d you lie? About us sleeping together. Yamaguchi, if you didn’t want that to happen, you should have abandoned me. You should’ve said no to Kuroo. You can stop feeling sorry for me, I—“ Tsukishima blabbers, in what is usually more words than he’d always let out.

“Who told you?” Yamaguchi says quietly, refusing to acknowledge what Tsukishima demands to know. 

“Kuroo. Yamaguchi, please, answer me—“

“No, Tsukishima, I don’t have to.” Yamaguchi, he himself knows, is anything but defiant when it comes to anyone, really. So Tsukishima is a little irritated with the response he receives.

“Please, Yamaguchi, I need to know. I need you to stop doing things for me out of pity—“

Yamaguchi slams his fists on the table and stands up abruptly, anger and reason not being able to contain themselves.

“I don’t feel sorry for you! Okay?! Tsukishima, I still love you! And… and I don’t know if you ever loved me back! Tsukishima, don’t you get it?! The only time you’ve ever seemed to actually love me is when you’re drunk off your ass, and how am I supposed to believe you then?” Yamaguchi puts a hand to his face and buries it into his palm, the other gripping tightly onto the edge of the table.

“Look, just… just stop, okay? Just stop so I can never hear about you again, and hopefully I’ll move on, and you can too, then we’ll both be happy, and I can stop thinking about what’s been happening for the past few months.” He settles, getting self-conscious about the number of people staring.

Yamaguchi forgets for a while. He forgets Oikawa and Iwaizumi were supposed to be in the cafeteria, not wandering around the hospital, Iwaizumi weak to what Oikawa wants to do. He forgets the short outburst he had just a few seconds ago. He forgets about Kuroo and Kenma in the hospital room.

He forgets. He forgets all but one thing.

“You’re blaming yourself.” It’s his fault.

“Tsukishima, _please_.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Yamaguchi.” There is no one to blame but him.

“Tsukishima.”

“Yamaguchi, none of this is your fault.” It is and always will be his fault that all of this had to happen.

“ _Tsukishima._ ”

“If anything, Yamaguchi, it’s my fault. I didn’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I was so caught up in trying to look cool, and it’s childish, but Yamaguchi, you have _no_ idea how happy I was with you. You were, and still are, _everything_ to me.” Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi’s hand with his right, the one that isn’t fractured.

“And more?” Yamaguchi completes, using the exact words Tsukishima used when he was telling him what he missed about Yamaguchi.

“Yes. Yes, exactly. How’d you know?” Tsukishima puts on a small, relieved smile. 

“You… you told me. Last Friday.” Yamaguchi starts crying, words starting to get jumbled and nasally as the tears fall from his eyes. “I’m such an idiot, Tsukishima. I’m a failure, and I’m such a bad friend, and boyfriend, and I only realised I’m the wrong one after two months of driving you back to your apartment. I never looked hard enough, Tsukishima.

“I tried to look for the signs other people would show. I compared you to everyone else’s boyfriends and girlfriends and husbands and wives, but I never looked for what _Tsukishima_ would show. I’m sorry I had to cause all this trouble, Tsukishima. I wish I didn’t break up with you in the first place.” 

“If… if you want,” Tsukishima tries, eyes full of hope for the first time in two months. “We can try again.”

“Really? You’d… you’d do that?”

“Yeah, I mean, let’s be honest.” Tsukishima laughs in embarrassment, guessing at the words his drunk self told Yamaguchi and which ones he might be keeping from being voiced out. “We both know it’s something I’ve been asking for for a long time now.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi tries his hardest to smile through his tears, now starting to stop and dry out.

“So, friends?” Tsukishima says hesitantly.

“And more?” They nod in agreement, both knowing if they were close enough, they’d lean in and kiss maybe, to make up for all the ones they’ve missed and missed out on.

“Thank you, Yamaguchi. I promise, I’ll try— no, I _will_ let you know how much I love you, and how much you matter to me.” Tsukishima runs his thumb against every nook and cranny of Yamaguchi’s left hand, which was now starting to relax.

“Thank you. And I promise, I will never doubt you again. I’ll always trust your word from now on, Tsukishima.”

“Please,” Tsukishima grins, eyes looking into Yamaguchi’s. “Call me Tsukki.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if oikawa seems careless and selfish, please excuse that. Oikawa is smart. Oikawa is strategic. Oikawa is a matchmaker. Oikawa knows what he’s doing.
> 
> lol also if ya’ll saw that quick va reference then waw, yes, I’m a weeb. I get it
> 
> Thank you to the people who read this and liked it enough to ask for it to be continued, so I did. sorry if the ending is too... nice. i like nice. and i like making up
> 
> also ya'll i hav a [tumblr](http://kalopsia-hiraeth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
